A Hero's Best Fur-rend?
by INKsideOut
Summary: Nino and Alya decide that the school field trip would be the perfect opportunity to help matchmake their best friends. Nothing ever seems to go our hero's way though, as an Akuma attacks! The Akuma escapes, and Mari and Adrien are left worried when they discover that their friends are missing. Will they ever find them? And whats up with the strange cat and dog they found?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Beautiful People of the World!** I thank you sincerely for taking the time to click on and hopefully read my story.

The first chapter will of course, be a bit of a drabble- introduce the characters involved and have them engage in casual conversation. Yadda yadda. Make it seem like its just a group of friends casusally enjoying a nce day out when BAM disaster strikes! I don't really do angsty, or tragedy (though I really do enjoy reading both) so I'll leave it to the professionals. :)

Please do review and update! It always puts a smile on my face :) Except the mean ones of course- then my face turns into this :(

Oh! Let me do say that I got this idea from another fanfic I read a few months ago, but for the life of me I can't remember the title or the name of the author. If anyone has any idea, please let me know so I can properly acknowledge them!

 **Ahem anyways, on to the story!**

 **Quick Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their respective creators. The only thing I own here is the plot (sort of).

 **(=-=PAGE BREAK=-=)**

"Omigosh Tikki the time! I'm gonna be soo late!" Marinette cried in panic as she raced around her room. Hastily, she put on her favorite outfit, almost tripping when trying to slip on her winter boots, and lunged for the hairdryer nearby to quickly dry her hair. The little Kwami let out a sigh but a smile played on her little lips.

"It's really amazing how you live literally next to the school but you're always one of the last ones to arrive to class." Tikki let out a giggle when Marinette turned her head to send a playful glare at her.

"Oh Shush you! I'll have you know I was up late last night doing tons of work!" Marinette defended.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't have to finish designing all your classmate's Christmas Presents in one night." Tikki rolled her eyes playfully. "There's still a few weeks to Christmas after all."

"Oh Tikki you know how I am.." Marinette clicked off the hairdryer and sighed. "When I get those creative juices going I just can't help it! At least now I have lots of time making the presents."

"Speaking of time.."

"GAH! Tikki let's go!" Marinette squawked as Tikki let out a laugh before diving into the French girl's purse.

Marinette rushed down the stairs. Remembering to wish her parent's goodbye and pecking a small kiss on their cheeks, before quickly putting on her coat and scarf. She was out the door and soon in full sprint towards the school. Sparing a glance at her watch she noticed with relief that she still had 5 minutes left.

Distracted with looking at her watch, she failed to notice a figure approaching her and by the time she turned her head back to face the front, she had already crashed into a body.

"Oompf!" Marinette let of a huff of air as she slammed into the figure. Knocking herself off balance and landing on her butt.

"Marinette! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I was in a rush and wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh d-don't worry!" the designer said, still a little shaken from the sudden collision. "I mean, it really was my fault. I wasn't look-", the words left her lips as she gazed up to look at the person she had collided with, only to find none other than Adrien Agreste.

Marinette felt like bashing her head on a table. Over 100 boys in school and she just had to always make a fool of herself in front of the one guy she had feelings for.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette practically jumped up onto her feet, not noticing the hand Adrien had held out to help her up. "I'm so sorry! I'm such a clutz!" the designer blushed in embarrassment, bowing a couple times as a form of apology.

Adrien, taken a back but her sudden movement, rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Nah it wasn't your fault Marinette. I wasn't looking where I was going either. Was distracted looking through my schedule for today." Adrien smiled at the French girl which served only to make her blush harder. "I hope you're okay though. That looked like a pretty hard fall."

"Oh! Worry don't! I mean, don't worry about me! I'm good. I'm fine. Just peachy! Anyways, I think we better g-go I think the bells about to ring." She said while flustered; awkwardly pointing up to the clock/bell above them.

Briiiiiiigggg!

Right on cue as always. For the first time ever in her life, Marinette was thankful to hear the ringing of the morning bell. Though it meant that she was late for school, at least it had saved her from further embarrassing herself in front of Adrien.

"The bell! Looks like you were right. We better head to class." Adrien's eyes widened in slight panic.

Madame Bustier, their homeroom teacher, was definitely someone he didn't want to cross. Despite her kind and calm exterior, many students knew how fierce and positively terrifying their teacher could be when angered.

The teen model quickly walked up the stairs, motioning for Marinette to follow him; which she hastily did. Both students reached the class in under a minute and gave a few soft knocks before entering.

"Ah. Marinette and Adrien, how nice of you two to join us. Since you're both only a minute late I'll let it go this time, but please make sure it doesn't happen again." Their teacher informed them in a sweet tone.

The two of them and the entire class however, could sense the unmistakable threat she hid underneath her kind smile. They shook with fear, their faces grim.

"Y-yes of course Madame Bustier!" Marinette and Adrien replied together.

Satisfied with their answer, their teacher nodded for them to move to their assigned seats. They both thanked her and quickly sat down, both letting out a sigh of relief.

Marinette turned to greet her best friend with a small wave, which the young reporter returned, before facing the front of the class, tired, but ready for the class to begin. Adrien did same upon sitting on his seat but instead of a wave, shared a light fist bump with Nino.

After taking down the names, Madame Bustier began making her announcements.

"Well class, it's thankful that everyone is here today as I have a very important announcement to make. With exams finished last week and a small budget leftover for our class this year, I've decided to plan a surprise field trip this coming Friday to the Louvre." Their teacher said excitedly. Who knew their teacher had such a love for art?

"Of course, you can choose not to go, but you will still be required to stay in school and write a 5000-word essay on your favorite artist and the impact his work has made on our society." A few students gulped at that. "Or, you can just attend the field trip and discover it for yourself. I'll be handing out the permission slips at the end of the lesson. Please remember to have a parent sign it. That will be all. Now! Let's move on with the lesson!"

 **(=-=PAGE BREAK=-=)**

Brrringgg! The lunch bell rang and the students quickly filed out of the classroom, eager to head out to lunch. Nino stood up from his seat and turned to his best friend.

"Hey Adrien, do you mind if we eat with Alya and Marinette today?" Nodding his head towards the two girls. One who stood up upon hearing her name and returned his smile, and the other who suddenly stiffened like a scarecrow. "Alya asked me to help her configure something on her Ladyblog, so I thought we could just talk over it during lunch. Do you mind?"

"Of course not! I'd be happy to have lunch with them." Adrien said happily, smiling at the two; making a certain bluenette blush from head to toe.

The four decided on a café nearby and found a nice wide table near the window, big enough for Alya to set her laptop on and not take up too much space. Nino proceeded to help Alya with her problem while the group was waiting for their food, and was skillfully able to get everything done and set up towards the end of their meal. Alya, Marinette and Adrien had watched him while eating and were all pretty impressed with his work. His fingers were practically flying across and keyboard.

"Dude, I sometimes forget how good you are with computers. Not only a music genius, now you're a computer whiz too?" Adrien teased.

"You're just jealous of my mad skills bro!" Nino retorted, making the other three laugh. "But let's forget about that for a second. Is anyone else like, a little bummed about the field trip? I thought they'd at least bring us to the zoo or something." The DJ whined. "The Louvre is pretty boring.."

"Haha, You sound like a little kid." Alya teased, causing Nino to stick his tongue out at her. "I for one love art. And Mari does too. We've been there a few times by ourselves. She says it sometimes give her inspiration for some her designs, and you've seen some of the things she's made. I'll gladly follow her as many times as she wants if it means she keeps making such awesome stuff."

Marinette blushed at the praise, but smiled warmly at her friend. "And thanks for always coming with me Alya, you're the best." Marinette then narrowed her eyes and smirked playfully at her reporter friend. "I mean, it's not like you come along with me just to drag me home after and demand I to make you something."

"But but, I can't help it!" Alya scrunched up her face and whined. "Your designs are amazing! A girl can't help but want them. Those pair of gloves you made me the last time are beyond words." To make a point, Alya reached into her pocket to pull out said gloves showing it off to the two boys.

The gloves themselves were beautifully and professionally made. It was made of dark-brown leather, a gold clasp on both sides, and with a small pair of tiny sunglasses on either side, to give it that little playful touch. It may have been simple, but it was well-made.

"Woah! Marinette you made this? It looks as good as anything you'd find in a designer store." Adrien said clearly impressed. The blonde knew what quality clothing looked and felt like after all- having to model them several times a week.

Marinette's face turned even redder than before. Alya swore she could even see steam coming out the top of her head. "You Thank- I mean, Thank you A-Adrien. T-that a lot means, *ahem* That means a lot to me."

A few moments passed with both dorks just shyly smiling at each other before they heard some whispering. Both turned to look at Nino and Alya who were the culprits behind the whispers; silently laughing while staring at the two of them. Both Adrien and Marinette grew embarrassed under their gazes.

"I think it's almost the end of lunch. What say we start heading back?" Adrien suggested while he got up from his seat. Marinette got up as well, and both started making their way towards the exit of the café; Marinette following nervously behind the male model.

Nino and Alya watched their friends go with a sigh. "Ones clueless and the other ones a nervous wreck." Nino shook his head in defeat.

Alya patted Nino on his back reassuringly. "I know. I know." She sighed sadly.

Within seconds, Alya's head suddenly shot up, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Unless.. we try to help them! Isn't the Louvre the perfect place? It's quiet and huge; which makes it extremely easy for people to get lost in. Friends might get separated from each other. Certain people are going to be stuck together.. if you get my drift." Alya finished with a sly wriggle of her eyebrows.

Nino's smirked grew to match the young reporter's. "Dudette, that's an awesome idea! How we doing this?"

Suddenly, Marinette's head popped back inside. "Ummm.. guys? School? We're gonna be late." She scolded the two before heading outside again to wait.

"Right.. I'll message you about it later tonight. Operation Adrienette is a go go!" Alya cheered enthusiastically, making Nino chuckle.

"Awright! Let's do this!"

 **(=-=PAGE BREAK=-=)**

Despite the chilly weather, Adrien was pretty excited for the trip. Being home schooled for a large portion of his life so far, this was his first ever school field trip. He was extremely grateful that his father had let him go.

Though it may have been partly because he caught his father at a busy time while he was signing papers and discreetly slipped his permission slip in.

Adrien wrapped his blue scarf a little tighter around his neck and stuffed his hands into his coat pocket. He hugged the coat close to his chest, and smiled when he felt Plagg snuggle against him. He followed the class into the Louvre, walking next to Nino, with Alya and Marinette talking lightly behind them.

After walking through the barrier at the entrance, Madame Bustier did a quick roll call once more. Pleased that the whole class had decided to come- no surprise there.

"Okay class, for everyone's safety we will be setting a few rules." The teacher stood at the front, addressing her class. "Please stick to groups of at least 2 people. You are only to remain in the main building; which means no going outside unless there's an emergency. If you require assistance with anything ask a security guard, or head to the main office. Lastly, remember to be back here by 4pm. That is all. Enjoy your time."

 **(=-=PAGE BREAK=-=)**

Immediately, everyone gathered into their groups and went off into different sections of the Louvre.

(Coz I'm lazy, they are split as shown below.)

Max, Alix and Kim.

Rose and Juleka.

Nathanel, Mylene and Ivan.

Marinette and Alya.

Nino and Adrien.

Sabrina and Chlo-

"Andrikkiinnnss~ Come on let's make a group!" Chloe suddenly popped up beside Adrien, making him jump lightly. "This whole trip is gonna be soooo boring. But at least I'll be able to send some quality time with you~." The girl finished by wrapping her arms around one of Adrien's arms while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Adrien stared down at the blonde on his arm and shivered. Truth be told, though he did consider Chloe a friend, as of late he hadn't been very impressed with her attitude. Or her actions.

Especially because he was Chat Noir, hero extraordinaire, he started to notice that many of his classmate's akumatizations were often a result of Chloe's words and actions. In fact, he'd lost count of the number of times he and Ladybug had to protect Chloe against said victims.

This had actually turned up as a topic of conversation between him and his Lady just a few weeks ago; while they were discussing the recent akuma attacks after one of their night patrols. Though he didn't want to mix his hero life and his civilian life, some things just can't be helped. He decided to play it cool. Maybe he could let her off gently.

"Umm.. sorry Chloe but I kinda already promised Nino that I'd partner with him. I don't think it'd be very nice if I just ditched him." Adrien said slowly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Of course, Chloe simply brushed it off.

"Nonsense Andrikins! I'm sure Nino wouldn't mind if I took his place." Chloe turned to Nino, making sure Adrien couldn't see her face, before it twisted into a glare aimed at the DJ. "Would you Nino?" she finished through gritted teeth.

Nino, not at all fazed by the glare, simply shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. I'm cool with it. I'll just stick with Mari and Alya. I heard that some prince from Malcedonia* is visiting the Louvre today. Peeps on twitter said they saw him at one of the statue exhibits."

The Dj turned to Marinette and Alya who were standing behind him. "Yo! You girls wanna check him out? Rumors say he's hot and singlee~" He teased, wriggling his eyebrows.

The bumble-bee dressed girl's eyes widened. Eyes sparkling no doubt about the prospect of being the princess of a country. "What! Are you for real?! Err.. umm Andrikinsss," she said slyly, "do you mind waiting here for, like a few minutes? I just wanna go and, um, say Hi to the prince! As the daughter of the mayor it's kind of my duty."

"Oh.. umm.. okay?" Adrien replied awkwardly. Taken aback by the sudden turn of events.

"Thanksss Andrikins! Come on Sabrina! Let's go look for that prince!" She ordered the shy redhead, who simply replied with a small, "Oh! Um, right!" before following the blonde down one of the halls.

The group of four watched the two girls round the corner. They listened to the click clack of Chloe's heels against the marble flooring as it gradually grew softer until eventually, they couldn't hear it any more.

"Welp that's that done!" Nino brushed his hands off with a smug grin on his face. "Shall we get going?"

A smirk appeared on Marinette's face. "There.. is no Prince, is there?"

Alya started laughing and smiled at her boyfriend. Feeling as proud as he did for his brilliant plan.

"Nope." Nino said popping the 'e'. "I knew Chloe was probably going to toss herself all over Adrien again, so now that she's gone we can spend the rest of the day in peace. Pretty sure she ain't going to find us, what with the size of this place. No offence Adrien, but I felt you deserved to enjoy a nice, quiet, relaxing day today. It being your first field trip and all."

Adrien blinked. Suddenly feeling very blessed to have such a caring and awesome friend.

"Nino… You're the best." Adrien chuckled as he brought his hand up to give Nino a high five.

"Yeah yeah I know I am. Let's get going already. This place is huge and we're going to miss a lot of stuff if we don't start now."

"Agreed!" Alya exclaimed happily. "Onwards to adventure!" she joked, making the other three chuckle.

They decided to start with the hallway to the right. Which coincidentally, happened to be in the opposite direction Chloe had headed.

Alya rushed forward and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. He smiled sweetly at her and squeezed her hand back affectionately. Sending Nino a wink, she began to face forward and pulled him along behind her. The young reporter pointed at a painting that was a few feet down the hall and began to speed walk towards it.

"Oooh Nino! I think I read about that painting in an article I was researching. Can we go check it out?"

Nino let out a laugh and sent her a knowing smile. "Sure thing babe." He turned to his two schoolmates behind him. "Do you guys mind if we go ahead for abit? Alya wants to check out that painting. We'll wait for you guys to catch up."

Without waiting to hear their answer, Nino let Alya continue to pull him down the hall. "Take your time you two!" he whispered loudly; remembering that they were in an art museum after all.

Marinette blushed hard as she watched the two walk away. Both nervous and extremely happy to be spending a little time alone with Adrien. Alya and Nino's efforts of getting both her and Adrien together for a while did not go unnoticed.

'Sneaky guys realll sneaky.' She commented in her head.

"Well." Adrien spoke; his voice dragging her from her thoughts. "Shall we start with the paintings on the right?" he turned to smile at her.

Despite her legs turning to jelly, the young designer was able to hold herself up.

"S-sure Ad-drien." She smiled back shyly.

The two walked forward and headed to the right, quietly viewing the paintings. After awhile, Adrien began to comment on them. Pointing out some of the features each one had, and how some were super creative while others were just plain weird.

Adrien couldn't help but smile every time he successfully made the French girl giggle with his funny or witty comments. It proved that he was just as capable of making jokes as Adrien as he was while he was Chat. His puns would certainly go down in history! They would be legendary! People would talk about them for years to come.

Now if only he could get his Lady to laugh at them more instead of rolling her eyes. Though from the smile that followed her rolling eyes, he knew she secretly enjoyed them.

The minutes passed, and Marinette started to add in her own comments as well. Absorbed in the conversation, she didn't notice when but eventually her stutter had disappeared and she was talking to Adrien normally.

Alya and Nino spied on the two from their hiding spot behind a pillar a few rows down. Both of them had matching grins on their faces.

"You go girl!" she excitedly whispered. Her smile grew bigger every time her best friend let out a giggle. "Nino, the plan is working! Look at her, she's even stopped stuttering. I'm so proud of her! Speaking of proud, your acting was awesome! Are they any other hidden talents you have I should know about?"

"Babe, there are tons of hidden talents about me you have yet to discover." He said, wriggling his eyebrows; a cunning smirk on his face.

Alya actually blushed. Nino could be such a dork at times. She nudged him playfully in the shoulder.

"Stop it you! Anyways, back to the two of lovebirds. Looks like they've completely forgotten about catching up to us. I'm both happy and hurt at the same time." The reported said, clutching her chest in fake pain.

Nino laughed. "Sacrifices had to be made, babe. For the greater good."

Alya nodded in agreement. Nino stood up straight and did a salute, making both of them laugh.

"Let's leave them alone and walk up further ahead. Do you mind if we grab a drink real quick? Playing cupid is making me thirsty."

"You dork." Alya smiled. "Let's go look for a café."

 **=End of Chapter 1=**

Hope you've enjoyed it so far :) Don't worry, next chapter is where the **real fun begins.**

*I honestly have no freaking idea what the inside of the Louvre is like, so please don't hate meh :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello World!** And Welcome back to chapter two! A little more action this chapter so hopefully you all enjoy that. Please remember to fav and review if you like it! Or let me know how you expect things to go etc. I'm always up for new ideas and such!

Please excuse any grammer/spelling mistakes. Let me know if you find any and I'll correct them. I was just way to lazy to re-read this chapter as many times this time :P

Anyways, on with the show!

 **Quick Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their respective creators. The only thing I own here is the plot (sort of).

 **(=-=PAGE BREAK=-=)**

Marinette let out another giggle. God, she never knew Adrien could be so funny! Honestly, he reminded her of a certain someone, but with her mind focused on their conversation, she couldn't quite remember who.

Adrien on the other hand, found that it was surprisingly easy to open up to Marinette. She just seemed so honest, and easy-going and kind. Puns and jokes he wouldn't dare say unless he was in his 'work uniform', easily left his lips.

He also came to realize how much he liked to see Marinette's smile. How her eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement and interest as she talked about art. How some artists got the inspiration for their artworks, and how she could incorporate those into her design. Adrien himself never had a hobby he truly enjoyed. He was too busy with modelling and photoshoots half and time, so there was not a lot of free time left to do anything else. If someone had asked him, he would probably say he liked video gaming or fencing, but he didn't really have a passion for either.

Looking at Marinette, talking and smiling so earnestly about her interests, it made him feel happy somehow. 'So this is what it looks like when someone is truly passionate about something.' He thought.

"Marinette, those sound amazing! I'd love to see your designs. If you'd allow me to, maybe I could show them to my father. I'm sure he'll be pretty impressed with them. Especially with what he said about your hat design the last time."

The French girl blushed, shyly playing with her fingers as Adrien complimented her. "Oh, no! I mean, I'd love to show your father my designs, but I don't think they'll be good enough. His designs are on a whole other level."  
"Oh, come on Marinette yours are just as amazing." Adrien argued. "There's no harm trying after all. And if anything, maybe he'll give you some tips or something."

"Well.. if you say so… Then it would be an absolute honour. Imagine! Getting advice from a world famous designer!"

"And you know, maybe after the meeting we could even hang out in my room or something before you have to go. Play some games and stuff." Adrien suggested, though he shyly rubbed the back of his neck "Remember a few months ago, when you invited me to your room to play Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 for the tournament? Well, I think it's only proper to invite you to mine as well. I was able to get my hands on the newest Kingdom Spades 2.8. Maybe we could play it for a bit?"

Marinette's head immediately turned beet red, and she swore she could feel steam coming out from her ears and the top of her head.

"I.. I … mean. If-if you don't m-mind! I'd love you- I Mean! I'd love to visit your room. Not just your room! To visit your house and your father and everything." Marinette reverted back to her nervous stutter.

She shook her head, and cleared her throat before finally answering with a shaky, "Y-yes, I'd love that."

Adrien suddenly burst out in laughter. So loud, it made some of the other visitors turn to look at them. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and tried to muffle his laughter.

'Omigosh omigosh omigosh! That was SO embarrassing!' Marinette screamed in her head. 'Just when you were FINALLY starting to talk to him like a normal person, you had to blow the whole thing! He probably thinks I'm so weird.' She thought as she brought up her hands to cover her reddening face.

It took him awhile, but Adrien eventually calmed down enough to speak. "I'm, so sorry Marinette. I didn't mean to laugh, but you sounded really cute for a second." He said, wiping away a tear.

Was it possible for one's head to combust from overheating? Marinette pondered the idea.

'C-CUTE? A-drien? Did he j-just call me CUTE?! What! I ! AHSKJDLL12390!'

BOOM! For a split-second Marinette thought that the sound she heard was the sound of her head imploding, but quickly dismissed the idea when the whole building started shaking.

The loud explosion rocked the entire building, causing statues and paintings to sway. Dust and small bits of debris fell from the ceiling- narrowly missing visitors; who were beginning to panic. Adrien and Marinette were immediately on alert. The latter instantly losing the redness in her face as she realized there was danger.

"Marinette!"

"Adrien!"

They both called at the same time.

"We gotta get outta here!" Adrien called out to her as the more debris fell from the ceiling.

The two turned around and bolted down the hallway they had come from. From where they were, the entrance to the museum was the closest way out.

Looking up ahead, Adrien noticed one the chandeliers in the centre of the hallway swaying aggressively. The screws loosened as it rocked back and forth from its anchor. Marinette eventually noticed it as well, but it was a little too late. Before the duo could side-step it, the chandelier broke free of its hold and came crashing down.

"Look out!" Adrien called, pushing Marinette ahead of him before leaping back, missing the falling light by mere inches.

Because of how close it was to two of them, the sound of the breaking glass and thud of the metal was extremely loud. Adrien brought his arms up, shielding himself from the bits of broken glass from reaching his face and especially his eyes. He hissed as a few of them cut him on his hands, thankfully his thick coat had protected most of his arms. Thankfully, the wounds didn't look too deep.

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted for him, her tone filled with concern and worry.

"I'm, I'm okay Marinette!" He said, barely managing to see her figure behind the huge mess of what once was the chandelier. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes! Thanks to you! But I don't think we can get to each other with this in the way."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to find some other way around then. You keep going and don't worry about me! I'll follow the rest of the guests here to the other emergency exit."

Marinette hesitated. She was still concerned about leaving Adrien, but she eventually relented. "Okay.. But be safe Adrien! Hopefully I'll meet with you outside later."

"You got it!" he answered before turning to run down the hallway. Unbeknownst to Marinette, instead of following the other guests, Adrien instead went down another hallway. He thankfully found a supply closet and quickly entered it, locking the door behind him.

"Plagg, time to transform!" Adrien said with determination as his Kwami floated out of his coat.

"Are you sure you're okay, kid? Those look like some nasty scratches." Plagg said worriedly, though he tried to not let it show on his face.

"Yeah it doesn't hurt too much, I'll be fine." Adrien smiled at his partner, reassuring him. "We'll worry about it later. Claws out, Plagg!"

 **(=-=PAGE BREAK=-=)**

After watching Adrien's figure turn and leave, Marinette followed suit. Turning away from the wreckage, she ran down the hall towards the entrance of the museum. Instead of continuing on the route towards the entrance however, Marinette slid to a stop. She dove behind a huge pillar and hid there, making sure the coast was clear, before opening her purse to let Tikki out.

"Tikki, looks like there's trouble! Spots on!"

Tikki nodded before entering her earrings, and in a flash of pink light, Ladybug stood in Marinette's place. She ran towards the entrance and finally found herself outside which was in absolute chaos. If the screaming and running museum guests weren't enough, there were about 30 different animals on the loose as well.

Her eyes widened as she took it all in, taking note of the variety of different animals running amok in front of her; many of whom were behaving very strangely. She spotted tigers overturned frantically waving their paws in the air, elephants sitting on their butts while pulling at their trunks, a Chipmunk trying to chase a panicking weasel, a fox huddled together with a bear and raccoon, just to name a few.

She spotted Rose, one of her classmates, looking around with worry- no doubt looking for her best friend, Juleka. Ladybug blinked as the noticed a stripped ferret hanging off her the blonde girl's skirt, claws gripping at the edge. Not seeing Juleka in the area, Rose turned to run across the street to continue her search there, still not realizing she had an extra passenger with her.

Ladybug wished her the best as she turned to scan the area for anyone that needed rescuing. She helped the police guide some children and elderly citizens out of the Louvre and directed them across the street- her first priority, always ensuring the safety of the citizens. Her eyes constantly searched area around her in case the Akuma were to appear.

She had just finished helping the last batch of people, when the zookeepers from the Paris Zoo arrived. They were expertly able to round up all the animals in record time. While most of the animals were calm and let themselves be caught, some still put up a fight; resisting to be captured. When it proved too difficult for the keepers to handle, they resorted to using tranquilizers to sedate the animals. Otherwise, all the animals were unharmed.

"Will you be bringing the animals back to the zoo?" the spotted hero asked one of the keepers who was passing by.

"It's all a bit confusing Ladybug. The thing is... all the animals are accounted for in the zoo. None of them are missing. So we have no idea where these animals have come from. We're suspecting that someone had been smuggling them at a warehouse nearby and that the animals escaped because of the Akuma attack. It's all just a speculation though till we have more reports on the situation."

"I see… So where will these animals be going then?"

"We'll be moving them to a patch a land a few streets down. It'll act as our holding bay till we decide what to do with them."

"That's great." Ladybug smiled. "it looks like they've been through a lot. It's nice to know they'll be looked after."

The keeper smiled back at her and gave her a salute, before heading back to round up more animals. Now that she knew everyone and the animals were safe for now, Ladybug decided to go look around the city for the Akuma before it caused more damage.

Just as she was about to throw her yoyo and swing away, she felt someone grab her bicep. She turned around, fearing it was the Akuma that had managed to catch her off guard, but was instead surprised to find Madame Bustier.

The once prim and proper teacher was now a huge mess. Strands of hair hung loose from her bun and dust lay caked on her shoulders and her skirt. Her face shone with worry as she shook Ladybug's arm.

"Ladybug! Have you happened to see a group of schoolkids around 15 years old? They police said that they've evacuated the building but I can't find them." She pleaded.

Ladybug turned to face her and calmly grabbed her hands. "Don't worry Madame, I'm sure the kids got out at the other exits," she said, thinking of how Adrien had ran to one of the other exits to escape, "You should go have yourself checked at one of the ambulances for now. After that, you can go check with the police about the missing students."

The teacher nodded her head at the hero and slowly turned away to walk towards one of the ambulances nearby. The stress of losing her students still showed on her face. Marinette felt concern for her teacher as she watched her leave. Hopefully, she would find every one of her classmates soon. From behind her, Ladybug heard something soft touch the ground. Turning around, she smiled as she noticed Chat had finally arrived.

"Where were you Chaton? I was beginning to think you weren't coming." She said with a smirk.

Chat made a shocked face, clawed hand on his heart. "Meow-ch! Of course not, Bugaboo! No matter where you are, I'll always be there~" he said, a sly grin on his face. Ladybug rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips.

"Anyways, I was at the backside of the Lourve helping some of the citizens escape. Look's like the Akuma came, caused some havoc, then left. Some of the citizens managed to catch a glimpse of it leaving the Louvre. Said it looked like a child was flying through the air with wings. Some even thought it was an actual angel."

"The question is.. what was it doing at the Lourve? And it looks like we have no idea of what kind of power is has.. only that it can cause.. explosions?" if that really _was_ the Akuma's power, then they were in for some real trouble.

"Hmm.. not so sure. Think we should do a quick patrol of the area around here and see if it's still nearby?" Chat suggested.  
"Good idea. Ring me if you find anything."

"Will do M'lady." Chat nodded and used his pole to spring away.

While Chat searched the north and east side, Ladybug took the south and west. After 15 mins of fruitless searching, Ladybug let out a sigh and called Chat using her yoyo.

"I think the Akuma's long gone Chat. We better stop the search for now and wait for when it reappears. If we just keep searching now and it does eventually show up later, we'll have less time to fight with our Miraculous."

On the screen, Chat gave her a nod. "Alright. See you later then M'lady." He replied. Saluting with two fingers before cutting off the call.

 **(=-=PAGE BREAK=-=)**

Ladybug made her way back to the Louvre and de-transformed behind a dumpster. Tikki flew back into Marinette's purse where some delicious cookies were hidden inside waiting for her to eat and regain her energy. Casually walking out from behind the dumpster whistling, Marinette joined the crowd of people near her.

She walked with them and followed as they headed towards the front of the Louvre. Marinette then realized that the crowd she was with were people who had escaped through the other exits and were now all converging at the front the building, most likely to the area across the street where tons of police cars and ambulances were waiting.

'Wait.. if these are the people that escaped from the other exits then..'

"Marinette!" She heard someone calling out to her.

She turned around to see a familiar blond approaching her. "Adrien! Thank goodness you're okay!" she said till he came closer and Marinette got a good look at him. "Woah! Not totally okay! Omigosh, look at your hands!"

Looking down, Adrien finally got a real good look at his hands. When he was Chat, the black leather gloves had covered them so he couldn't see them and the adrenaline he experienced while transformed made him forget the pain. But now that Marinette had pointed it out, he could feel the stinging of the cuts. There were 2 big ones on his left and under the palm, a smaller one on the top of his right, and a few minor cuts on the fingers of both his hands. The bigger cuts were still bleeding; small streams of red flowed out and droplets of if fell, staining the ground.

"Oopss?" he jokingly said.  
"Don't just 'Oopps' me! We need to get you to an ambulance!" Marinette grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him along. She held onto him firmly but made sure not to pull him too forcefully, not wanting to injure him further.

Adrien laughed softly and smiled at her concern. He was reminded again of how nice it was to have friends who cared for your well-being.

Suddenly, Adrien gasped out loud.

"Marinette, have you seen Nino or Alya? Weren't they just ahead of us earlier?"

Marinette's eyes widened and stopped in her tracks. "Omigosh, you're right!" the French girl exclaimed, feeling immensely guilty inside. In her panic over Adrien and seraching for the missing Akuma, she had totally forgotten that Alya and Nino had been with them today.

"I hope they're oka- Hey! Isn't that Madame Bustier?" Marinette said pointing at their teacher whom was talking to some policemen, "Maybe everyone's there with her."

They both nodded at each other and made their way towards their teacher. As the distance between them and Madame Bustier grew shorter, they were able to listen in on the conversation their teacher was having with the police. What they heard made them stop in their tracks yet again.

"Please! Are you _sure_ you have checked the building and all the exits? I still have students missing!" their teacher pleaded with the men who were trying to calm her down. The teacher looked to her right and spotted Marinette and Adrien. Immediately, she sighed in relief.

"Marinette! Adrien! There you are thank goodness! Have you guys just arrived here? Maybe that means the others will be coming soon too."

"Who.. Who is still missing Madame?" Marinette asked quietly, fearing the worst.

"Well, so far I've found Rose, Max, Kim, Alix and you two. Everyone else…

... is still missing."

 **(=-=PAGE BREAK=-=)**

 **Dun Dun Dunnnn!** Sorry, I realised it had a weak ending, but I thought it was a nice place to stop for this chapter. A few notes as always:

1\. I have NO idea how the louvre is structured so I'm assuming no windows in the hallways. Even if there ARE, just go with it guys :P As well as for the 'area across the street'. Is there such an are? I have no idea~ for the take sake of the story.. just go with it.

2\. I made them all a class of 15 year olds. I thought I read somewhere that they're supposed to be 13.. however, yellow_14 clarified that they are indeed around 15. So I've corrected it :)


End file.
